Loving Nightmares
by Angel hacker
Summary: Syaoran 18 , a handsome prince, has fallen for his childhood friend, Sakura 16 . Unfortunetally she is a Vampire, and he a vampire hunter. And something or someone is pulling the strings of fate... Full summary inside! SS ET Edited!
1. A Secret Between Friends

This is my first story so please be gently with me. And these characters do not belong to me! They belong to Clamp.

**_Full Summery  
_**

Syaoran, a handsome prince, fell in love with his childhood friend, Sakura. They shared every little secret, except one. She was actually a Vampire, and he a vampire hunter. What they do not know is that someone is pulling the strings of fate to brings these two together to call forth a war that may engulf the world as we know it. What will happen between them when they find out each other's true identity? Will they stay friends? Will they stand together and fight this upcoming battle? Or turn against each other and let innocent blood be spilt? S+S and E+T

**_Readers info_**

**Sakura: **Sakura is a princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom and the daughter of King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko which are full bred vampires. They gave birth to sakura many centuries about but found out there was a _slight_ problem. Their daughter had an aging affect that occurs in one out of every hundred thousand children born from parents two vampire parents. When she turns twenty years old, she doesn't stay that way. Instead her body breaks down and she slowly forms back into a baby even though she remembers eveything that happens with each new body she is given. This will only stop when she has found the person she will call her mate and either turn him or have his child before her twentith birthday.

**Syaoran:** He is prince of the Li Kingdom (Of course) and his parents are deceased. You will find out what happened to them later on down the road.

Now please sit back and enjoy your story (hopefully) !

* * *

Chapter 1

**A Secret Between Friends**

The night was dark as a young prince gallops through the neighboring kingdom. His messy chestnut hair blows in the icy wind as his black, muscular, male horse jumps over obstacles and swerves past several people now and then that were keeping him from reaching his destination, the Kinomoto Castle.

His deep amber eyes were burning with exhilaration as he stopped at the edge of the castle gate where both sides of his path lay great trees and vegetation before jumping off his horse. Once he pulled his trusty steed to the shadows, he spoke into its ear in a soft low voice. It neighed quietly in response and headed for the city limits to wait for his master's safe return.

The young prince's mind was racing with thoughts of his childhood friend, Sakura Kinomoto, which was the princess of this glorious kingdom making it difficult to concentrate on what he was set to do. Letting out a deep breath, he pulled his silk like mask over his head to where his eyes were the only things showing.

He wore black, baggy, smooth clothes that covered every inch of his body hiding his muscular tone and helped him blend in with his environment. His shoes were made of soft black padded leather that was soundless when he stepped making it easier to move around without being noticed. Two swords with black sheaths hiding their contents were tied into an "X" pattern on his back. No one can be too careful when they are outside of their own territory.

Quick and silent were his steps as he crept outside the palace walls evading the guards as much as possible until finally he reached the princess's private garden, their secret meeting place.

Before him laid a stone pathway that lead to the large serene pond that sparkled in the glistening moonlight. Surrounding it were many rows of different colored roses, sensuously scented peonies, flourishing forget-me-nots, and even the legendary Snow Drops that was said to have been created by an Angel for Eve to represent hope and comfort after being thrown out of Eden. Redwoods, pine trees, Burch trees, large oaks, cherry trees, dogwoods, and many more were planted together behind the flowers creating a lively forest filled with many extraordinary creatures.

On the opposite side of the pond was a large, beautiful Cherry Blossom tree that stretched over the others. It seemed to be reaching for the stars with its long strong branches as if wanting to join in their merry songs.

The young prince let out a nervous breath as he stepped out of the shadows and slowly walked to the edge of the crystal clear pond waiting for his princess to arrive. He was a little bit earlier than usual, an hour earlier to be precise, so he could try to control his nervous heart before she appeared though it seemed that wouldn't happen anytime soon and other things as well.

While he was trying to concentrate on his breathing, he heard soft footsteps approaching from the same direction he arrived from making him duck and roll to a nearby tree for cover. His eyes and ears were alert as he stood up and against the tree gradually peeking out from his hiding place hoping it wasn't one of the guards.

"Syaoran? What are you doing," an angelic and enchanting voice questioned as he jumped in surprise. He turned around tensely looking upon the owner of that captivating voice and the figure before his breath get caught in his through and his eyes widen.

It was Sakura in the flesh. Her skin was as pale as a corpse making her look delicate and weak though her eyes spoke differently. Those deep Emerald eyes would entrance any being willing to glance into them. They show many things like gentleness, kindness, innocence, passion, liveliness, and even mischievousness which captivated him most of all. Her long white dress reached down to the ground creating small waves as it flared out around her. On the left side was a slit that reached up to her thigh revealing her gentle slim legs. Underneath a soft pink layer could be seen hidden beneath the dress. Encircling her waist were pearls that form something like a belt with a great pink pearl in the middle. The top portion was strapless and clung to her slightly showing her well developed body and curves. Soft pink and white laces outlined the edge of the top of the dress while a large ribbon was tied into an enormous bow that looks like human-sized butterfly wings with the same type of material spiraling down to the ground from the center.

Her shoes were like creamy pink ballet slippers with ribbons that tied around her ankles to keep them in place. Shoulder-length honey-dew hair and a heart shaped diamond necklace with an outline of silver wings completed this image of magnificence. The moon even played a part as it focused upon her making Sakura glisten like an angel from the highest seat heaven could offer.

Syaoran was awe-struck from her radiant perfection that he leaned against the tree behind him almost making him fall over from the weakness in his legs.

Sakura looked at him curiously as she reached out to his face and slipped off his mask which revealed his unruly hair and gawking face.

"It is you! How have you been!? What is it that you needed to speak to me about," she asked as she looked deeply into his widened eyes curiously searching for the truth in them as she waited for his reply.

Syaoran slowly comes to and laughs nervously. "I… I… I just… missed you… And… Um… I just wanted to… See how you were doing… That's all…" He started, but half way though his lines Sakura started to giggle softly.

"W-what? What did I do?" Syaoran stuttered feeling slightly embarrassed and uneasy as she pulls him toward her so he is off the tree and in her swift but loving embrace.

"Do not worry yourself… You are speaking too much nonsense…" Sakura replied as she pulls back a little too where she could gaze upon his face once more.

She smiled tenderly noticing the ponderous stare before his gaze turned to that of wanting. It seemed obvious that he had strong feelings for her though she, on the other hand, just gave him a baffled stare not quite understanding what he is doing nor thinking at that moment.

"Um… Syaoran? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"…….Huh…? …Oh! I am sorry!" Syaoran quickly responded knowing she may be feeling uncomfortable under his stare. He rapidly pulled away and spun around breaking his gaze automatically though his body tried to resist his actions. "Please accept my most sincere apologizes. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…" He apologized.

Sakura looked at his back as great concern and compassion appears in her voice. "Are you alright? ...You seem… tense today… Why is that? Did something happen? Please… Tell me what is on your mind that puts you… on edge…"

He sighs softly wishing he would not be so nervous around her as he slowly closed his eyes taking in a deep breath before replying. "I am just… drained … Many things have been happening that I… don't quite understand… "

"You know… I am here for you if you need someone to converse with. That is what friends are supposed to do for each other, am I right?" Sakura whispered happily as she took hold of his hand. "Come on… I want to show you something."

Before he could react, she pulled him forward by his gloved hand leading him to the heart of the forest. The walk was a long one as they passed many strange creatures and dark sceneries making Syaoran wonder where Sakura is taking him, but he decides to keep his mouth shut and fallow her obediently.

A half hour has passed till she suddenly stops almost making him fall on her. Her body turned towards him and a sweet smile appeared on her face.

"Do you remember this place?" Sakura asked.

"How could I not? This was the place where we first met... and where that man almost took your life…"

The scene before them consisted of the swinging tree in which they used to play on when they were kids and a small pond where they used to swim at during the hot summer days. The reason why it was called the swinging tree was because its limb was bent sideways like a large bench big enough to put up to four or five people on it before it started to grow the proper way, making it look like a large swing.

"But it was a good thing that you came to my rescue or I would have died long ago…"

Sensing a hint of sadness he looks towards her back side a bit confused, but before he could mention anything she turned around with a big smile on her face which of course made him a little bit suspicious. "So putting that aside… I need to tell you something very, very, very important, but please swear you won't tell a soul! Not your partents, sisters, cousins, and ect... Not even your own dog can know!"

"But I don't have a dog."

"You know what I mean! Just promise me, ok?" She said seriously as she lifted her hand showing her pinky finger to him making him smile at her childish gesture. This brought back memories. When she was nervous and didn't want others to know her secrets, they would always pinky swear on it to make sure that it was theirs and theirs alone. A Secret Between Friends. It seems time has not changed her in any way except her fully developed body and mature, womanly voice he loved to hear plus her eyes showed more wisdom than the earlier days.

"Alright, alright... I promise…" He imitated her as they locked their fingers together and shook chanting loudly, "If I break this promise, may I swallow a thousand needles!"

"Good… Syaoran? Will you trust me? Even if I make the wrong choices, will you still believe and trust me will all your heart even if I turn out to be some kind of monster?"

" Well... Yes… I suppose so... Why would you ask suck a thing?"

Feeling a bit uncomfortable she taking a deep breath and looked him in the eye as she continued. "What would you do if someone very close to you was something... unnatural... something children read in story books like a werewolf or... a vampire?"

Not quite understanding where she is getting at he answered, "I don't know. I may kill them or go crazy trying." He joked a little trying to lighten the feeling in the air, but it didn't seem to work.

"Syaoran… I…"

* * *

I love cliff hangers... So how did you like it? I hope I did well on it!!! Please review and tell me what you think since I'm not sure how to continue this. It might take a while, sorry!!!!


	2. Sorry!

I am sorry but this story is on a long term delay until I am able to free up some of my schedule for the year. I'm also at a writers block so if you would please throw in some ideas then it might start clicking again.

Sorry against for this but school and extra things like this new program I'm starting and the choir has me going all over the country and I am just completely tired... But the good thing is, I got to be in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade this year and met some famous people!!!! We even had an actual conversation with a few of them like a guy named Corbin Blue or something like that and they are actually quite fun, surprisingly.

Sorry again! Please don't hit me because the characters are trying to do that already... TT-TT

I'll try to type up some tonight but I am transferring all my data on this computer to my new one since mom is confiscating this one that I have... Please help me!!!

I best be going now, as I said, I will try my best at ideas over this christmas break so don't lose faith in me yet!!!!


End file.
